Gray Disaster
by Cloudy Winter
Summary: Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, petaka untuk Tetsuya dimulai. Chihiro, kakak yang sangat dia sayangi justru menjadi sumber bencananya. Tetsuya hancur seketika. Ditambah lagi munculnya Akashi yang menambah kemalangannya. Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya bertahan? Oh, Tetsuya ingin mati saja.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

Awalnya, Kuroko Tetsuya mengira hidupnya sangat sempurna dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Bagi Tetsuya, keluarga adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Ayah yang sangat berwibawa dan ramah, Ibu yang begitu memanjakan Tetsuya serta Kakaknya, Chihiro yang selalu menjadi panutan bagi Tetsuya sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat namun tetap lembut. Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja, hari-hari Tetsuya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Ibarat sebuah balon, kebahagiaan bagaikan udara yang mengisi balon kehidupan Tetsuya sampai penuh. Hanya saja Tetsuya lupa pada kenyataan bahwa balon kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan bisa meletus kapan saja. Tepat pada usianya yang ke 15 tahun, balon itu telah hancur, menghamburkan udara kebahagiaan yang selama ini mengisinya. Orang tua Tetsuya telah berpulang dengan damai menghadap sang pencipta. Mereka tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Sejak saat itu, kutukan untuk Tetsuya dimulai. Hukuman dari Tuhan? Tetsuya salah apa? Mungkin Tuhan sudah bosan memanjakannya.

Tetsuya hanya mematung di depan makam ayah dan ibunya. Air matanya masih setia mengalir namun suaranya sudah tidak mampu keluar akibat teriakan histeris sejak mendengar kabar buruk itu. Para pelayat telah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Sore itu, di kuburan itu, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sejarah kelam hidupnya dimulai. Dilihatnya sosok keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa. Chihiro berdiri dengan tegar menatap kosong dua makam yang tanahnya masih basah. Tetsuya tidak melihat air mata kakaknya, namun ia tahu kesedihan yang dirasakan Chihiro jauh lebih besar darinya. Tetsuya memeluk Chihiro dengan sangat erat, sambil menangis dalam diam, tak ada kata yang keluar tapi Chihiro mengerti dan membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Paman tidak bermaksud jahat padamu dan Tetsuya, paman hanya ingin membantu kalian. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahmu Chihiro."

"Jika sudah selesai bicaranya, silahkan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang yang hanya memikirkan harta dan bahkan tidak mengucapkan belasungkawa sekalipun." Chihiro menolak rencana pamannya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya. Chihiro sangat geram pada orang yang mengaku pamannya itu, datang secara tiba-tiba untuk membahas harta gono gini. Dia bahkan tidak datang di hari pemakaman orang tua Chihiro. Cih!

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan padamu Chihiro. Aku bisa merawat Tetsuya dan memimpin perusahaan peninggalan ayahmu. Bocah sepertimu masih belum mampu melakukan pekerjaan seberat itu." Paman Chihiro mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah? Tidakkah kau sadar kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku bahkan lebih mampu memegang tanggung jawab itu. Aku adalah ahli waris yang sah dan jangan remehkan aku, orang rusak sepertimu tidak pantas mengaturku. Dan aku bisa merawat Tetsuya dengan jauh lebih baik." Chihiro berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya menunjuk tangannya ke arah pintu keluar.

Melihat itu, pamannya hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi dan pergi sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tunggu pembalasanku, anak SIAL!"

Masa bodoh! Chihiro tidak mendengarkannya.

Dari sudut ruangan lain, surai _baby blue_ menyembul sambil menampakkan sosok wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir walaupun masih sedikit datar. Chihiro menoleh ke arah sosok itu dan mendekatinya.

" _Nii-san_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa Tetsuya mendengar semuanya tadi?" Chihiro memegang pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tak apa. _Nii-san_ akan selalu bersama Tetsuya." Surai biru dibelai dengan lembut.

Ada satu yang kurang. Sejak meninggalnya orang tua mereka, Chihiro tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya lagi. Kakaknya telah sedikit berubah, mungkin ini akibat tanggung jawab besar yang harus dipikulnya. Tetsuya masih sangat khawatir apakah ini semua akan baik-baik saja?

"Jangan kawatir. Yang dikatakan paman itu tidak benar. Kau ingat kan Tetsuya? Ibu pernah bilang, _Nii-san_ mewarisi sifat ayah, walaupun usia _Nii-san_ baru menginjak 20 tahun, _Nii-san_ pasti bisa mengurus itu semua. Dan kau, mewarisi sifat ibu. Kau adalah penyemangat yang membuat _Nii-san_ sanggup bertahan."

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut. Chihiro adalah pahlawannya. Walaupun senyuman itu sudah tidak ada di wajah pahlawannya, Tetsuya tetap berharap suatu saat nanti senyuman itu akan kembali, dan mereka akan mengisi balon kehidupan yang baru dengan kebahagiaan lagi.

Manusia suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Salah satunya adalah impian yang sering kali dibayangkan selalu indah, tanpa masalah. Impian Tetsuya, memulai hidup baru dengan semangat agar Chihiro bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Sayangnya, itu terlalu naif. Kau pikir semudah itu membangun sebuah gedung tinggi setelah badai menghancurkannya, Tetsuya? Kecuali kau adalah dewa. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba bangkit. Tetsuya membulatkan tekad, ia akan mendukung dan menyemangati Chihiro semampu yang dia bisa.

Seperti yang dikatakan, bukan masalah besar bagi seorang Chihiro, pemuda yang belum genap berusia 20 tahun itu untuk mengambil alih memimpin perusahaan mendiang ayahnya dengan sangat baik. Chihiro benar-benar genius, tak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan. Semua pencapaian itu tidak lepas dari peran Tetsuya yang selalu mendukung Chihiro sepenuh hati.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan setelah kematian orang tua mereka, kondisi mulai stabil, dan Tetsuya lulus SMP dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Perusahaan yang Chihiro pimpin juga berkembang dengan sangat bagus.

Malam itu, Chihiro sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan TV menyala, namun ia malah membaca buku yang entah apa namanya daripada menonton acara komedi yang bahkan pelawaknya tidak lucu sama sekali. Tetsuya datang dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya.

" _Nii-san,_ aku sudah memutuskan mengambil ujian masuk di SMA yang sama dengan _Nii-san_ dulu." Tetsuya memulai pembicaraan sembari meletakkan dua cangkir teh itu di meja. Chihiro menutup bukunya dan menepuk sofa disebelahnya―menyuruh Tetsuya duduk. Tetsuya menurut.

"Itu pilihan yang bagus. _Nii-san_ akan mendukung pilihan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik dan _Nii-san_ bangga." Pucuk kepala ditepuk lembut. Tetsuya tersenyum tulus. Chihiro terpesona, ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan itu. Chihiro sudah sadar sejak lama bahwa adiknya itu terlalu indah untuk terlahir menjadi manusia. Ah! Ia terlalu menyayangi Tetsuya.

Perlahan, jemari Chihiro mengusap lembut pipi Tetsuya. Dalam hati, Chihiro takut. Sangat takut jika suatu saat ia tidak mampu melindungi satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Tetsuya-nya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa Tetsuya? Ketakutan itu semakin lama semakin membesar hingga dirinya tidak mampu lagi tersenyum, bahkan untuk Tetsuya. Sial, pikiran negatif itu mulai menghantui Chihiro lagi. Ia tidak tahan! Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih adik kesayangannya, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Tetsuya yang selalu berhasil menenangkan kegalauan hatinya. Tetsuya itu sudah seperti obat penenang.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" pelukan semakin erat dan wajah Chihiro semakin dalam terbenam di leher Tetsuya.

Memejamkan mata, Tetsuya mengelus pelan rambut Chihiro. Ia sudah hafal betul apabila Chihiro memeluknya seraya memanggil namanya, itu berarti Chihiro sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit. Sudah Tetsuya katakan berkali-kali agar Chihiro mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Tetsuya, mungkin saja Tetsuya bisa sedikit membantu. Namun Chihiro bukanlah tipe yang suka curhat sehingga Tetsuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membantu menenangkan dengan cara memeluk kakaknya itu.

" _Nii-san,_ sarapannya sudah siap. Cepatlah ke bawah!" Tetsuya memanggil kakanya yang masih ada di dalam kamarnya. Hari ini adalah ujian masuk ke SMA yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya sangat bersemangat, dia sudah belajar dengan rajin dan istirahat yang cukup. Semoga saja semua berjalan dengan lancar.

" _Nii-san,_ apa yang kau lakukan di kamar? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku bisa terlambat _Nii-san_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Segera Tetsuya berlari ke kamar Chihiro. Tok! Tok!

" _Nii-san_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terlihat Tetsuya mulai panik dan berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci.

" _NII-SAAAN_? _NII-SAA_..." Cklek! Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Cihiro dibalik pintu. Tetsuya bernafas lega. " _Nii-san,_ kenapa tidak menjawabku?" Chihiro tidak menjawab, pandangannya kosong dan hendak meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan. Tetsuya menahan tangan Chihiro. " _Nii-san,_ jawab aku! _Nii-san_ kenap...'

"DIAM!" Chihiro membentak dan menepis kasar tangan Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya terbelalak, sangat _shock_ dengan semua itu. Baru kali ini Chihiro bersikap seperti itu padanya? Apakah Tetsuya salah? Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ingin sekali Tetsuya menangis kencang tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Tanpa minta maaf dan tanpa menatap Tetsuya sedikitpun, Chihiro pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih mematung. Chihiro mengabaikan sarapannya dan segera bergegas menuju kantornya. Saat itu, jatuhlah air mata Tetsuya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak masalah jika Chihiro lupa untuk mengantarnya ke tempat ujian, yang membuat Tetsuya sangat sedih adalah bahkan tidak ada kata penyemangat untuknya. Apa Chihiro lupa kalau hari ini dia ada ujian dan secara kebetulan ada masalah di kantor? Tetsuya mulai berpikir lagi. Tangisnya mulai berhenti. Dia juga melewatkan sarapan dan segera berangkat ke tempat ujian dengan menaiki bus. Semangatnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Tetsuya sudah tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menjawab soal ujian nanti. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Chihiro, kekhawatiran itu membuat dirinya kacau. " _Nii-san,_ ku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Hancur sudah, Tetsuya tidak fokus sama sekali mengerjakan soal ujian tadi gara-gara pikirannya kacau ditambah perutnya yang lapar karena tidak sarapan. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah pada hasil ujiannya nanti — lebih tepatnya tidak yakin.

Ah! Lapar sekali. Tetsuya mencari kantin untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Kakinya sudah bergetar karena tenaganya hampir habis. Selagi mencari kantin, Tetsuya tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan anehnya hanya Tetsuya yang terjatuh disini. "Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Tetsuya menunduk seraya berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Orang yang Tetsuya tabrak masih berdiri dengan angkuh tanpa berniat menolongnya berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Tetsuya sangat kaget walaupun wajahnya masih datar. Orang di depannya ini sangat menyeramkan. Apa-apaan rambut merah menyala itu? Dan lihat, matanya berbeda warna. Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri seangkuh itu. Aku harus segera pergi. Sepertinya orang ini berbahaya. Pikiran Tetsuya semakin kacau, ia hanya ingin cepat makan — dan menghindari berurusan dengan orang aneh didepannya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Tetsuya membungkuk dan mencoba pergi secepat mungkin. Tap! Pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh orang tadi. "Lancang sekali. Aku bahkan belum menerima permintaan maafmu." pria itu berbalik dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menyeramkan. Tetsuya ciut, orang ini sepertinya anak berandalan. Ayolah, Tetsuya sangat payah dalam urusan berkelahi. Air mata mulai mengambang di sudut matanya. Imut sekali — Eh?

"Siapa namamu?" pria merah itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Tetsuya.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Baiklah." Cengkraman dilepas. "Dasar cengeng!" pria merah itu pergi sambil mengejek.

Ya, Tetsuya akui itu. Dia memang cengeng. Tapi bukan berarti dia lemah. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang sudah ku lalui. Jangan sembarangan menghina orang, dasar laki-laki aneh." Tetsuya bergumam dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku... harus makan."

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

Langkahnya begitu lunglai. Tetsuya masuk ke rumahnya yang sepi. Sepertinya Chihiro belum pulang. Wajahnya langsung murung ketika dilihatnya meja makan dengan sarapan yang tidak tersentuh, mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi pagi. Aakkh! Tetsuya sangat khawatir pada Chihiro. Dia juga tidak berani menelfon kakaknya itu. Untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya, Tetsuya memasak makan malam saja, padahal masih belum terlalu sore. Berkali-kali Tetsuya menghela nafas berat disela-sela kegiatan memasaknya.

"Sudah selesai. Ternyata aku memasak lebih lama dari biasanya." Makanan dihidangkan di atas meja dengan sangat cantik. Tetsuya berharap saat Chihiro pulang nanti, _mood_ -nya akan membaik setelah memakan masakan Tetsuya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Chihiro belum pulang juga. Bahkan Tetsuya juga belum makan malam — menunggu Chihiro.

Cuaca di luar sedang hujan lebat sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Tetsuya benar-benar di puncak kekhawatiran sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada Chihiro? " _Nii-san_ ku mohon cepatlah pulang."

Suara mobil terdengar memasuki garasi rumah. Itu Chihiro! Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Tetsuya tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menuju pintu. " _Nii-san, okaeri_. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

Senyuman Tetsuya hilang. Bahkan kondisi Chihiro lebih buruk dari tadi pagi. Rambut Chihiro acak-acakan dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan basah sebagian terkena hujan, yang paling membuat Tetsuya sedih adalah tatapan Chihiro padanya sangat menyakitkan. Chihiro berlalu begitu saja melewati Tetsuya. Sedetik kemudian, _Smartphone_ Chihiro berbunyi. Tampak Chihiro mencengkram _smartphone_ itu sebelum mengangkat nomor tak dikenal yang menelponnya. Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan namun ia dapat mendengar Chihiro sedang menahan amarahnya. "SUDAH KU BILANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGHANCURKANKU BAJINGAN!" Chihiro berteriak dengan sangat keras dan terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon.

PRAAANG! Chihiro melempar _smartphone_ -nya ke arah vas bunga dan membuatnya pecah seketika. Tetsuya yang kaget segera berlari dan hendak menenangkan Chihiro. " _Nii-san_ tenanglah,ku mohon. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Uuu hic hic" Tetsuya memeluk Chihiro sambil terisak berharap dengan pelukan itu Chihiro bisa kembali tenang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi kali ini tidak, Chihiro mendorong dengan kasar tubuh ringkih itu. Mata Chihiro terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Nii-san.._ " Tetsuya mencoba meraih tangan Chihiro.

"Jangan mendekatiku!"

* * *

Badai mengamuk di luar sana. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chihiro mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tetsuya? Hingga hari hampir berganti pun dia belum bisa tidur. Duduk meringkuk di depan kamar kakaknya sambil sesekali memanggil Chihiro. Tetsuya takut, bila badai terjadi, biasanya Chihiro atau mendiang ibunya yang akan menemaninya. Sekarang Tetsuya hanya bisa menangis berharap Chihiro membukakan pintu kamarnya.

" _Nii-san.._ uuu.. hic.. _Nii-san_ aku takut.."

Di dalam kamar, Chihiro benar-benar depresi. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata orang itu. Peneror yang menelponnya sejak kemarin. Orang itu berkata ingin menghancurkan hidupnya. Tidak main-main, esoknya ia mendapat kabar buruk yang menimpa perusahaannya, saat ini kondisi perusahaan itu sudah sangat kacau dan belum juga masalah itu selesai, peneror itu berencana akan menghancurkan Tetsuya-nya.

"SIAL! Tidak ku sangka kau akan balas dendam secepat ini, Paman!" Chihiro merutuki kelalaiannya mengabaikan sumpah serapah orang yang mengaku sebagai pamannya itu. _'Tetsuya kecilmu akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang menimpamu saat ini Chihiro. Dia akan hancur! HAHAHAH_ '

Kepalanya dicengkram kuat-kuat berharap kata-kata itu tidak terlintas di pikirannya. "SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Chihiro mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangan namun suara itu tetap terngiang dengan jelas. "AAAAAKKKHHH!" Chihiro berteriak keras. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia butuh Tetsuya, tapi akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa tidak membiarkannya. Jika dia mendekati Tetsuya dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak yakin akan mampu menahan dirinya. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan. Chihiro tidak tahan lagi.

"TETSUYA! TETSUYAAA!" suara putus asa itu menggema di dalam kamar Chihiro.

Mendengar teriakan keras Chihiro, Tetsuya kaget setengah mati. Pintu digedor-gedor dengan keras namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Chihiro akan membukanya. Sambil menangis panik, Tetsuya berusaha mencari benda untuk merusak ganggang pintu kamar kakaknya. Belum menemukan benda yang cukup kuat, Tetsuya mendengar Chihiro meneriakkan namanya. Semakin deraslah air mata Tetsuya mengalir, diraihnya kursi kayu kecil disudut tangga dan berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Tangan Tetsuya bergetar, pikirannya berkecamuk antara takut, sedih dan khawatir.

" _Nii-san,_ bertahanlah... hiks..." pintu belum juga terbuka, dan Chihiro semakin keras meneriakkan namanya. Terdengar pula beberapa barang pecah di dalam kamarnya.

Satu kali pukulan yang cukup keras berhasil merusak ganggang pintu itu. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan betapa hancurnya hati Tetsuya melihat kondisi Chihiro yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Wajah putus asa dan air mata Chihiro mengatakan betapa berat beban yang ditanggungnya. Tetsuya berlari ke arah Chihiro yang duduk di pojok kamar dan memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Chihiro merengkuh pipi Tetsuya dengan kasar dan melumat bibir kecil itu. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang. Tetsuya yang datang padanya. Tetsuya harus menyelamatkannya. Tetsuya _blank_ untuk sesaat, matanya terbelalak. Chihiro menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam, lebih lama, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tetsuya setelah menggigit bibir Tetsuya dengan kasar. Sebelah tangan Chihiro menekan tengkuk Tetsuya. "Uuhnn.." tubuh kecil Tetsuya bergetar ketakutan. Dia tidak mengenal sosok di depannya itu. Kakaknya yang sangat dia hormati hilang sudah, dan dengan begitu tega melakukan hal kurang ajar padanya.

Mata Chihiro berkilat oleh nafsu, mulutnya menyeringai melihat Tetsuya-nya kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman darinya. Diangkatnya tubuh ketakutan itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja ciuman tidak akan membuat Chihiro tenang. Ia ingin lebih.

"Tetsuya, selamatkan aku." Setelah ucapan itu, Chihiro mencium Tetsuya lagi secara paksa. Tetsuya masih berusaha mendorong tubuh besar yang akan menindihnya.

"Ukkh! Tidak! _Nii-san,_ ini tidak benar. Jangan... uuuhnn" kata-kata Tetsuya dibungkam oleh ciuman lagi. Sungguh! Tetsuya sangat takut. Tangan Chihiro mulai membuka kancing baju Tetsuya. Kulit pucat Tetsuya terlihat ketika bajunya berhasil dibuka. Tetsuya berusaha menutupinya dengan tangannya namun dengan cepat Chihiro menahan kedua tangan Tetsuya di samping tubuhnya. Sungguh indah, Tetsuya terlalu indah.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan menusuk Chihiro. Air matanya masih deras mengalir dan isakannya sangat memilukan. Kedua tangan Tetsuya masih ditahan Chihiro disamping badannya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Tidak! Chihiro menjilatnya. Mata Tetsuya terpejam kuat. Tetsuya tidak boleh menyerah, dia mulai menggeliat sembari mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Chihiro. Melihat perlawanan dari Tetsuya lagi, Chihiro mulai menggingit dan menghisap leher Tetsuya dengan kuat, mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas.

"A..ah!" Sial! Suara menjijikkan itu lolos dari mulut Tetsuya. Chihiro tertawa mengejek "Hmh, sebaiknya Tetsuya tidak menahannya. Kau tahu? Jika terus menahan diri, rasanya akan.. sakit." Sembari berbisik dan pipi Tetsuya dikecup singkat. Chihiro mencengkeram kedua tangan Tetsuya dengan satu tangan dan sebelah tangannya lagi meraih dagu Tetsuya, memaksanya untuk menatap Chihiro. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Tetsuya tahu, orang didepannya ini sudah bukan lagi kakaknya yang dulu. Tatapan yang menggelap di mata Chihiro memerangkap Tetsuya dalam jurang yang dalam. Bagaimana bisa Chihiro tetap menyeringai sementara dia melihat Tetsuya menangis dibawahnya.

"Aku sudah menahan ini lama sekali Tetsuya. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya? Begini yang selama ini aku rasakan Tetsuya." Chihiro menggesekkan bagian bawahnya yang mengeras dengan perlahan pada selangkangan Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya terbelalak. Ia tahu apa sesuatu yang mengeras itu. "Uuhhn.. Jangan!" Satu hentakan keras berhasil membuat cengkeraman tangan Chihiro terlepas. Tetsuya berusaha kabur dengan membalik badan dan merangkak namun Chihiro berhasil menangkapnya lagi, memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang dan menarik celana tidur Tetsuya hingga lutut. Kemudian Chihiro memegang kejantanan Tetsuya dengan kuat.

"AAKHH! LEPAASS! AAAHHN!" Tetsuya ambruk merasakan kejantanannya diremas dan dikocok dengan tempo tak beraturan. Chihiro benar-benar menghancurkannya secara fisik dan mental. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan menahannya sayang." Gerakan Chihiro semakin cepat sementara Tetsuya semakin kencang menangis dan mendesah. Pertama kali Tetsuya merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya. Tangannya mencengkeram seprai kuat-kuat. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"AAHHH...!" cairan putih keluar membasahi tangan Chihiro. Tetsuya merutuki apa yang barusan terjadi. Sungguh bodoh dia bisa klimaks akibat perlakuan kakaknya sendiri. Tetsuya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya, ia terus terisak dan tenggelam oleh penyesalan.

Chihiro melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan putih Tetsuya kemudian mengecup telinga Tetsuya dari belakang. " _Good boy_." Jemari Chihiro meraih bagian belakang Tetsuya dan mengusap lubang milik Tetsuya dengan cairan putih itu. Tetsuya tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak tahu apa yang akan Chihiro lakukan selanjutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memberontak, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap ada yang mendengar dan menolongnya ditengah badai yang mengamuk diluar sana, meraih apapun yang bisa diraih walaupun hanya udara kosong.

Jari tengah Chihiro menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang milik Tetsuya. Teriakan Tetsuya semakin keras terdengar. "JANGAAN, KUMOHOOON JANGAAAN!"

Jari telunjuk masuk secara kasar, Tetsuya memekik kesakitan. Dadanya ambruk menyentuh kasur. Bagian itu terus dipaksa membuka oleh Chihiro dengan tidak sabar. Tetsuya merasakan setiap gerakan jari Chihiro dalam dirinya. Ini menjijikkan, terlalu hina. "Tolong... hiks hiks...Uuuuuhnn." satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam lubang itu membuatnya semakin membengkak. Chihiro membuat gerakan acak didalamnya membuat Tetsuya kembali mengeluarkan desahannya dengan keras. Tiga jari dikeluarkan dan dengan tidak sabar Chihiro melepas celananya yang sesak. Mengelurakan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Dibaliknya badan Tetsuya agar telentang menghadapnya. Chihiro tak ingin melewatkan momen saat dirinya pertama kali memasuki Tetsuyanya.

Saat itulah Tetsuya terbelalak, kaget dan takut melihat Chihiro sudah bersiap dengan kejantanannya. Kedua tangan Tetsuya kembali ditahan di samping badannya. Chihiro medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya. Menatap sangat dalam dan yang membuat Tetsuya lebih kaget adalah senyuman itu. Chihiro tersenyum dengan sangat lembut sembari berkata "Tetsuya adalah milikku!" dan dengan perlahan sesuatu itu mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Air mata mengalir dengan lebih deras, Tetsuya menangis tanpa suara. Menatap wajah kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi dengan begitu tega kembali tersenyum kepadanya sementara dia melakukan hal yang hina pada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya sangat indah.. sangat indah." Chihiro masih tersenyum hingga seluruh miliknya masuk kedalam Tetsuya.

Tubuh Tetsuya terlonjak bersamaan dengan gerakan Chihiro diatasnya. Gerakan perlahan yang memabukkan. Bahkan Tetsuya sudah tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Haruskah ia senang karena Chihiro kini bisa kembai tersenyum tulus kepadanya? Namun apa yang dilakukan Chihiro padanya sudah tidak bisa lagi dimaafkan. Kecupan panas dan gigitan yang Chihiro berikan pada Tetsuya benar-benar membuat Chihiro gila. Ini sungguh nikmat, belum lagi bagian bawahnya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh lubang Tetsuya ketika dirinya bergerak lebih dalam.

Tetsuya masih menangis dengan suara yang mulai serak. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Ia ingin mati saja menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"AKH! AH AH AHH BERHENTII! TOLONG!" Tetsuya memohon dengan rasa putus asa yang amat sangat. Chihiro tidak peduli. Tempo gerakannya semakin cepat membuat tubuh Tetsuya bergoncang keras. Gerakan Chihiro diatasnya benar-benar tanpa perasaan. "AHH Tetsuyaa! Tetsuyaa.." Chihiro melumat bibir Tetsuya lagi untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang meluap. "Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya." Dengan satu hentakan keras Tetsuya mencapai klimaks keduanya dan Chihiro menyusul klimaks setelahnya.

* * *

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

Setelah melakukan hal yang sangat bejat pada adiknya sendiri, tidak serta merta membuat Chihiro puas hanya dengan satu kali klimaks. Dia bahkan melakukannya hingga beberapa kali tanpa ampun, tanpa memberi Tetsuya istirahat sehingga hingga klimaks Tetsuya yang kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya pingsan. Dapat dikatakan, Chihiro sudah gila. Dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tetsuya yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat keindahannya, sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Chihiro tersenyum, namun senyuman itu adalah senyuman kepedihan yang teramat menyakitkan. Air mata Chihiro mengalir deras melihat tubuh Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri terlonjak mengikuti hentakan tubuh Chihiro.

Bahkan saat Tetsuya pingsan pun, Chihiro masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu uhnn..!" bersamaan dengan klimaks Chihiro yang entah keberapa kalinya, tubuhnya ambruk di samping Tetsuya yang masih pingsan. Chihiro menyusul Tetsuya ke alam mimpi, padahal beberapa menit lagi, hari sudah hampir pagi. Sebelum terlelap, Chihiro tersenyum tipis. Masalah yang menghantuinya sejak kemarin menjadi hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya. Kini Chihiro sudah sangat siap untuk menghadapi hari esok — membalas kelakuan paman sialan itu.

* * *

Tetsuya terbangun ketika jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Matanya mengerjap perlahan. Ketika kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, Tetsuya langsung terlonjak kaget dengan nafas yang memburu, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Bayangan tentang kejadian tadi malam terlintas dengan sangat cepat dipikirannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi tanpa bisa ditahan. Tetsuya benar-benar berharap tadi malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar milik Chihiro, tidak ada siapapun dikamar itu, barang-barang pecah yang tadi malam berserakan sudah kembali rapi, bahkan di kamar mandi pun tak ada suara. Apa mungkin Chihiro di dapur. Ia sangat ingin menemui Chihiro, tapi Tetsuya masih sangat takut. Banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada kakaknya itu.

Segera Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidur dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Pinggangnya benar-benar sakit dan nyeri. Dirinya masih tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali dan cairan putih perlahan mengalir dari lubang Tetsuya, ia tahu cairan itu adalah milik Chihiro. Sekali lagi Tetsuya menangis keras sembari meringkuk disisi tempat tidur.

"Jijik... uuuuu hikss, jijiiik hic hic"

Tangan Tetsuya mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan mencakar kasar dirinya sendiri hingga kedua lengannya memerah. Tangisan serak suara Tetsuya yang hampir habis terdengar beberapa lama di kamar itu.

Tetsuya berjalan dengan susah payah ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya, Tetsuya melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar kamar mandi. Sangat mengenaskan. Banyak sekali bekas gigitan dan hisapan di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Chihiro. Pergelangan tangannya memerah dan lebam di beberapa tempat. Mata Tetsuya memerah dan bengkak. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Tetsuya menangis.

* * *

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, Tetsuya turun ke lantai bawah, hendak mencari Chihiro di dapur, namun nihil. Yang ada hanya menu sarapan yang mungkin disiapkan Chihiro pagi tadi. Tetsuya berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dilihatnya vas pecah yang kemarin hancur berantakan sudah bersih. Mungkinkah Chihiro pergi ke kantor? Tetsuya segera melihat garasi dan benar saja, mobil Chihiro sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Tetsuya menunduk lesu dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi kembali menggenang. "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi ke kantor sementara aku sangat hancur disini _Nii-san_? Tidakkah kau ingin minta maaf padaku?"

Duduk di teras rumah, Tetsuya menatap kosong taman bunga didepannya. Bayangan pada malam itu masih membuat Tetsuya kebingungan. Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah putus asa Chihiro memanggil namanya, dimana sedetik kemudian wajah putus asa itu menjadi kejam dan tak berperasaan. Saat itulah Tetsuya mengira, dia sudah kehilangan kakaknya yang dulu. Namun setelah semua perlakuan kejam itu, Chihiro kembali tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang belum pernah Tetsuya lihat sejak kematian orangtuanya. Dan yang terakhir, Chihiro bilang bahwa dia mencintainya? Akh, Otak Tetsuya tidak mampu mencerna apapun. Semua yang terjadi padanya terlalu membingungkan.

* * *

Hari mulai sore dan sinar jingga matahari masuk menembus sela-sela jendela yang tertutup gorden tipis. Sejak siang tadi setelah bosan di teras, Tetsuya hanya melamun di dalam kamarnya. Sarapan buatan Chihiro tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Tetsuya belum makan apa-apa sejak bangun tidur tadi. Semua kejadian yang menimpanya membuatnya tidak merasakan rasa lapar. Yang ada hanya perih di dadanya yang semakin lama diingat akan semakin menyakitkan.

Chihiro belum juga kembali dari kantor. Tetsuya tidak berani menelponnya. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu Chihiro namun Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang nantinya akan dia katakan. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa kakaknya memiliki kepribadian yang bahkan Tetsuya sudah tidak tahu mana yang benar. Bagaimana jika Chihiro sebenarnya adalah orang yang jahat? Apa selama ini semua kebaikan yang Chihiro tunjukkan pada Tetsuya adalah palsu?

"Tidak! Aku percaya _Nii-san_. Mungkin dia mabuk tadi malam. Ya! Mungkin dia mabuk."

Meneguhkan niat, Tetsuya harus kuat. Tidak mungkin Chihiro bisa berubah drastis hanya dalam satu malam. Begitu pikir Tetsuya — dan kini kau tahu, betapa bodohnya Tetsuya berpikir demikian.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tetsuya masih belum tidur. Mau tidak mau secepatnya ia harus menemui Chihiro jadi dia akan menunggu kakaknya itu pulang.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya sangat lelah walaupun seharian dia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya melamun. Namun akibat dirinya terlalu banyak memikirkan masalahnya, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras, bahkan dia belum makan yang membuat kondisinya semakin lemas.

Deg! Jantung Tetsuya berdebar sangat kencang tatkala terdengar suara mobil memasuki garasi. Tubuh Tetsuya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Sekuat apapun dia mengumpulkan niat untuk berbicara dengan Chihiro, pada akhirnya ciut juga.

Terdengar suara pintu depan rumah terbuka dan " _Tadaima..._ " suara Chihiro memecah keheningan. Dengan segera Tetsuya mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meringkuk disudut kamar yang berjauhan dengan pintu.

"Tetsuya? Dimana? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, dia menggigiti kuku jarinya gelisah. Tak terasa, ketakutannya membuat air mata tanpa sadar mengalir dengan deras namun tanpa suara. Terdengar Chihiro menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan langkah kaki Chihiro tepat berhenti di depan kamar Tetsuya. Ganggang pintu terlihat bergerak dari arah luar, Chihiro berusaha membukanya.

"Tetsuya di dalam? Kenapa belum menyentuh sarapanmu? Apa Tetsuya sudah makan?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Bagaimana bisa Chihiro berbicara setenang itu sementara Tetsuya hampir gila memikirkan kelakuan bejatnya seharian.

Cklek! Perlahan pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka.

Kaget setengah mati. Tetsuya baru ingat, kalau Chihiro mempunyai kunci cadangan kamarnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Tetsuya yang terbelalak ketakutan, dan Chihiro dengan tatapan teduh tersenyum lembut pada Tetsuya. Senyuman itu, Tetsuya tak tahu apa artinya. Apakah itu senyuman pahlawannya yang dulu? Atau itu hanya pengalihan agar Chihiro bisa menyakiti Tetsuya lagi. Perlahan Chihiro berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang meringkuk, semakin merapatkan dirinya pada pojokan dinding.

Chihiro berjongkok di depan Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, _tadaima.._ " lalu mengecup bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tubuh Tetsuya kaku. Terjadi lagi. Tetsuya mulai terisak pelan sembari mendorong Chihiro untuk mundur.

"Ku mohon hentikan.." meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Chihiro, Tetsuya menunduk memohon sambil menangis.

Senyuman lembut yang terlukis di wajah Chihiro tadi seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih. "Tetsuya membenciku?" —menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mendongak, " _Nii-san_ , katakan padaku bahwa malam itu, semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanyalah mimpi. Katakan padaku bahwa itu semua mimpi. Uuuhh hic hic. Aku... mana mungkin aku membencimu _Nii-san_. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki. Tapi kenapa? KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM DISAAT KAU MELAKUKAN HAL KEJAM ITU PADAKU!? Saat itu kau mabuk kan? Iya! Kau mabuk kan _Nii-san_. Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku kan? JAWAB AKUU!" teriakan Tetsuya menggema di seluruh kamar. Tetsuya menangis histeris sambil memeluk Chihiro. "uuhuu aku.. hic takut sekaraaang hic hic. Kumohon, jangan berubah seperti ini."

Chihiro terdiam sejenak kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Tetsuya. "Badanmu bergetar, kau pasti belum makan. Ayo, Tetsuya harus makan." —hendak menarik tangan Tetsuya. " _Nii-san,_ JAWAB AKUU!"

Pertanyaan itu tak digubris oleh Chihiro, dia menarik paksa Tetsuya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga menuju ruang makan, kemudian mendudukkan Tetsuya yang masih menangis di meja makan. Sementara Chihiro memasak, Tetsuya berpikir. Ah, mungkin kakaknya yang dulu sudah mati, digantikan dengan iblis yang saat ini memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Semoga saja didalam masakan itu ada racunnya sehingga Tetsuya bisa segera bertemu kedua orangtuanya.

Masakan sederhana berupa bubur telah siap di meja makan. Chihiro duduk disebelah Tetsuya dan hendak menyuapi adiknya itu. "Tetsuya, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa.." Tetsuya bungkam.

"Tetsuya ingat? Kata ibu, kalau kau tidak memakan makananmu, nanti makanan itu akan menangis loh. Ayo makan, buka mulutmu.. bukankan kau selalu suka bubur buatan _Nii-san_?"

Tetsuya menatap Chihiro, bagaimanapun juga sosok didepannya ini juga bisa menjadi Chihiro yang selama ini dia kenal. Tetsuya tidak mengerti, terlalu rumit baginya. Ini seperti sebuah kutukan yang membuatnya gila.

Sambil menangis, Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan memakan suap demi suap bubur yang Chihiro berikan kepadanya dan benar saja, rasa bubur itu masih tetap sama dengan yang dimasak Chihiro dulu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tetsuya bertanya setelah menelan bubur dimulutnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chihiro. Dia terlalu sibuk menyuapi Tetsuya dan menatapnya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. Oke, kini Tetsuya mulai membenci senyuman itu.

Kegiatan makan malam Tetsuya berjalan tanpa kata. Tetsuya dengan tatapan kosongnya dan Chihiro dengan wajah sumringahnya sambil sesekali menyeka sisa makanan di sudut bibir Tetsuya dengan tangannya.

* * *

Selesai makan, Tetsuya tetap mematung di meja makan sementara Chihiro membereskan dapur.

"Apa kau tidak ingin minta maaf padaku?" Tetsuya beranjak dari meja makan dan menghampiri Chihiro yang sudah selesai beres-beres.

Chihiro berbalik dan memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya. "Tetsuya besok ingin menu sarapan apa? _Nii-san_ akan memasakkannya untukmu." Tetap tersenyum dengan lembut. Semakin lama semakin memuakkan. Tetsuya muak melihatnya dan segera menepis kasar tangan Chihiro. "PERSETAN DENGAN ITU SEMUA!" dengan segera Tetsuya hendak pergi dari hadapan Chihiro. Ini baru kali pertama Tetsuya berbicara kasar pada sang kakak. Dalam hati Tetsuya sangat hancur. Tidak bisakah Chihiro menjadi kakaknya yang dulu, yang sangat dia sayangi.

Tetsuya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, namun belum sempat ia meraih ganggang pintu, tangan Chihiro menariknya dengan kasar, membawa tubuh kecil Tetsuya ke arah kamar Chihiro.

Tetsuya panik, bayangan tentang hal itu membuat Tetsuya dengan cepat menggigit pergelangan tangan Chihiro untuk melepaskan diri. "AAKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TETSUYA!?" Chihiro memekik kaget dan mencengkeram surai biru itu dengan satu tangan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAAAS! AKH SAKIIT" Tetsuya beteriak namun sulit memberontak karena cengkeraman Chihiro pada rambutnya sangat kuat.

"Tetsuya! Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Aku akan menjaga Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tetsuya. Kau milikku selamanya." Cengkeraman pada rambut dilepas lalu dengan cepat tubuh Tetsuya diangkat menuju ke kamar Chihiro.

Belumlah sembuh luka Tetsuya, kini dia dipaksa kembali untuk melayani nafsu bejat kakaknya sendiri. Kau tidak akan percaya betapa gilanya kutukan yang Tuhan berikan kepada Tetsuya. Kalau boleh memilih, Tetsuya ingin mati saja sekarang. Berkali-kali Tetsuya meminta tolong malam itu. Berkali-kali pula ia memanggil nama Tuhan agar mau menolongnya. Tapi tak ada apapun, tak ada siapapun yang datang menolongnya. Tetsuya benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Bahkan kini Tetsuya tak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali saat Chihiro melakukan apapun yang dia mau pada tubuh Tetsuya.

Persetan! Tetsuya sudah rusak. Biar saja dia cepat mati sekalian.

* * *

Esoknya, Chihiro dengan senyum berseri yang terpatri di wajahnya memasak sarapan untuk Tetsuya yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya — lebih tepatnya belum tersadar dari pingsannya. Ya, Tetsuya kembali dibuat pingsan oleh Chihiro si bejat itu. Heh, sadis sekali iblis yang merasuki Chihiro.

Tak lama kemudian _smartphone_ nya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari orang kepercayaannya di kantor.

"Ya Haizaki, bagaimana perkembangannya?" Chihiro bertanya dengan senyuman liciknya — entah kapan dia belajar tersenyum jahat seperti itu.

" _Semua sudah beres. Paman terkutuk itu sudah kami 'bantai' haha. Kini dia sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Selain itu, kami sudah menyerahkan kasus selanjutnya ke tangan polisi agar memberi kesan yang baik bagi perusahaan kita dengan mengikuti ketentuan hukum yang ada pak"_ suara pria bernama Haizaki di seberang telepon menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi Chihiro tersenyum semakin lebar. Senyuman yang tidak jauh beda dari seorang joker. "Kerja bagus. Akan ku tambah bayaran untukmu." Menutup sambungan telepon dan segera Chihiro bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Tetsuya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang remaja bersurai merah sedang duduk santai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi direktur sembari membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

"Maaf Tuan muda Akashi. Apa sebenarnya tujuan anda datang kemari? Bukankah tes masuk sekolah ini sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu?" seorang pria paruh baya bernama Hyuga Junpei bertanya dengan sopan pada remaja merah bernama Akashi itu.

"Memangnya, apa salahnya jika aku ingin melihat-lihat sekolah milik ayahku ini? Apa kau keberatan Hyuga- _san_?" beralih menatap Hyuga dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan Tuan muda Akashi ingin mengenal lingkungan sekolah miliknya. Aku yakin, tanpa menggunakan koneksi dari orang dalam pun, tuan muda Akashi akan dengan sangat mudah lolos dalam ujian masuk sekolah ini." Hyuga tersenyum berat yang dipaksakan. Bisa hancur dia jika berani-berani membuat remaja didepannya ini marah.

"Ku terima pujianmu itu Hyuga- _san_." — kembali sibuk memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Tapi Hyuga sedikit penasaran, tidak biasanya karena akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering tersenyum seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Maaf jika aku lancang. Apakah benar tuan muda hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini saja? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat anda tertarik?" Hyuga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah penasaran. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Akashi tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Heeeeh, kau jeli juga rupanya Hyuga- _san_. Tidak salah jika ayahku menjadikanmu direktur di sekolah ini. Tentu saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat tertarik. Kau ingat kan, aku sudah menyuruhmu mencari keberadaan seseorang?" Kini Akashi beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki tadi dan berjalan ke arah jendela sambil membawa lembaran kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"Apakah yang anda maksud itu anak yang juga mengikuti tes masuk di sekolah ini? Kalau tidak salah namanya kuro... kurotsu..." Hyuga tampak mengingat-ingat nama anak itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa dia lolos?" Akashi bertanya sambil menunjukkan lembaran kertas di tangannya yang ternyata merupakan biodata Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hyuga segera saja memanggil salah seorang staf yang bertugas menyeleksi ujian masuk sekolah.

"Anak yang mendaftar bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lolos seleksi ujian masuk. Hal ini dikarenakan terdapat nilai yang tidak memenuhi standar penilaian pada beberapa mata pelajaran tuan." Staf tersebut menjelaskan tanpa berani menatap Akashi.

"Loloskan dia." Akashi memerintah sambil memberikan lembaran biodata Tetsuya.

"Ta..tapi tuan muda, i..ini akan menyalahi aturan penilai-"

"Apa kau ingin di pecat?" belum sempat perkataan staf itu selesai, Akashi langsung memberi ancaman. Staf itu termasuk orang yang beruntung karena perintah Akashi itu absolut, sekali di bantah, siap-siap saja di pecat. Mungkin hari ini Akashi sedang tidak _mood_ untuk memecat orang.

"Ma..maafkan saya tuan muda. Saya akan langsung meloloskan anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya secepatnya." Akashi mengangguk dan segera staf itu mohon diri untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Dalam hati Hyuga sangat penasaran, apa yang sedang direncanakan Akashi pada anak imut yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu — sekilas tadi Hyuga melihat foto yang tertempel pada biodata Tetsuya sebelum Akashi mencabut dan menyimpan foto itu, ya memang Tetsuya itu terlalu imut untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya. Bahkan sangat berbeda jauh dari tuan muda Akashi yang saat ini masih betah nongkrong di ruangan direktur Hyuga. Menahan rasa sebalnya pada tuan muda absolut itu, Hyuga hanya bisa berdoa semoga Akashi cepat pulang — atau setidaknya pergi dari ruangan Hyuga agar ia bisa segera bersantai.

* * *

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

Chihiro menatap wajah damai Tetsuya yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Tubuh telanjang Tetsuya hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah selimut besar yang menutupi sampai area pinggangnya, membuat si malaikat kecil itu bergidik kedinginan namun belum mau bangun dari tidurnya. Wajah damai itu sedikit terusik ketika tangan Chihiro membelai surai biru muda dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya sayang, ayo bangun. _Nii-san_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Bisikan lembut terdengar di telinga Tetsuya.

Sedikit mengernyit, Tetsuya berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Sinar matahari pagi terlalu menyilaukan membuat sekeliling Tetsuya seakan berwarna putih. "Uuuh, A..Apa ini surga? Ayah? Ibu?" Tetsuya sedikit kebingungan, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tetsuya pastilah sangat depresi sehingga dia mengira sudah ada di surga.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan Tetsuya? Kau masih memilikiku. Kenapa memanggil ayah dan ibu yang sudah pergi? Mereka sudah tenang di alam sana." Chihiro mengusap air mata yang perlahan mengalir di pipi Tetsuya. Ah, sepertinya Tesuya terlalu mudah menangis. Chihiro kembali tersenyum setelah melihat Tetsuya sudah sepenuhnya sadar, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tetsuya mencoba beranjak dari tempat menyebalkan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chihiro namun tubuhnya begitu sakit dan nyeri terutama di pinggang. Padahal Tetsuya sudah mendapat harapan kembali ketika tadi ia berpikir sudah ada di surga, namun orang disampingnya itu kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. Kini ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat dan membunuh orang disampingnya itu.

Melihat Tetsuya kesakitan, Chihiro menahan Tetsuya dengan tangannya. "Apa sakit sekali? _Nii-san_ akan membawakan makananmu kesini. Jadi jangan banyak bergerak oke."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan wajah khawatirnya, Chihiro segera bergegas mengambil sarapan untuk Tetsuya. Beberapa menit kemudian Chihiro kembali dengan nampan besar berisi sarapan untuk Tetsuya serta baskom air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres pinggang Tetsuya.

Sejak bagun hingga sarapan dimakan habis —tentu dengan paksaan Chihiro agar Tetsuya mau makan, Tetsuya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Chihiro. Padahal Chihiro sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya berbicara. Sebenarnya Tetsuya berpikir sangat keras, ia ingin sekali bunuh diri. Tapi, ia tak punya nyali. Ya, kau tahu, bunuh diri dengan cara apapun itu tetap saja menyakitkan loh, Tetsuya.

"Hari ini aku akan merawat Tetsuya. Semua urusan di kantor sudah _Nii-san_ serahkan pada Haizaki. Orang yang mengaku sebagai paman itu sudah mendapat hukuman yang pantas." Chihiro tersenyum bangga.

Saat itulah Tetsuya merasa tertarik. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chihiro berubah sikap semenjak diteror oleh orang tak dikenal itu.

"Jadi, apakah orang itu adalah sumber masalahmu selama ini?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan serius.

"Orang itu sudah pasti kau tahu Tetsuya. Dia adalah paman yang mencoba menghancurkanku. Dia tahu kelemahanku adalah Tetsuya. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin membuat Tetsuya dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

"Jika paman itu sudah tertangkap. Berarti aku sudah tidak dalam bahaya lagi kan? KAU BISA KEMBALI MENJADI KAKAKKU YANG DULU KAN?" suara Tetsuya meninggi, mengatakan hal itu membuat jantung Tetsuya berdebar. Harapannya sangatlah besar, berharap Chihiro kembali. Matanya menatap Chihiro yang menunduk.

"Tidak mungkin. Tetsuya sudah menjadi milikku. Jika aku kembali seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Hatiku sakit jika mengingat itu. Sudah terlalu lama aku menahan diriku. Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana takutnya aku ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku takut kehilangan Tetsuya." Chihiro merengkuh kedua pipi Tetsuya dan mencium keningnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya harapan Tetsuya hancur. Kini ia benar-benar harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bunuh diri. "Kau bahkan juga tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku kehilangan kakakku yang dulu." Tetsuya berkata sangat lirih dalam pelukan Chihiro. Tentu Chihiro tak mendengarnya. 

* * *

Keesokan harinya tibalah hari pengumuman hasil seleksi ujian masuk SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah elit yang hanya mampu dimasuki orang-orang dengan otak Einstein. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah adanya. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah internasional tempat lahirnya orang-orang sukses di Jepang. Jangan lupakan usaha keras nenek moyang keluarga Akashi sebagai pendiri sekolah ini sehingga sampai saat ini SMA Rakuzan masih memegang rekor sebagai sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Proses seleksi memang sangat ketat dengan persyaratan yang berat. Tidak semua orang bisa bersekolah di tempat ini, bahkan anak sang pemilik sekolah pun, Akashi Seijuurou harus mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah tersebut. Namun, tak masalah bagi seorang Akashi untuk melalui itu. Otaknya sudah terlatih sejak kecil memahami soal-soal rumit. Kepintarannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, konglomerat dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Selain itu, Akashi sangat terkenal terutama dikalangan gadis-gadis karena karisma dan ketampanannya. Benar-benar sempurna.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Syukurlah Chihiro tidak menyerangnya lagi malam kemarin. Mata biru itu menyusuri sekeliling kamarnya, ia takut Chihiro ada di sana, namun nihil. Tetsuya bernafas lega. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke arah meja belajar. Mengambil kalender dan mengeceknya. "Ah, hari ini pengumumannya." Segera saja ia membuka _laptop_ dan menelusuri _website_ SMA Rakuzan. Deretan nama peserta yang lolos ia cek satu persatu. Harap-harap cemas karena Rakuzan hanya menerima 150 siswa terbaik dan... mata Tetsuya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya, dia lolos dengan menempati posisi terakhir.

"Oh syukurlah aku bisa lolos. Syukurlah." Tetsuya tersenyum bahagia. Dia segera beranjak dari kamarnya untuk memberitahu Chihiro namun langkahnya segera terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Tetsuya berpikir, untuk apa dia memberitahu orang asing itu? Toh Tetsuya sudah tidak menganggapnya kakak lagi.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa berdiri di depan kamar?" suara Chihiro menyadarkan Tetsuya. "Apa ada hal yang ingin kau katakan?" Chihiro bertanya sambil membelai surau biru Tetsuya. Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Tetsuya memberitahu Chihiro.

"Aku lolos ujian seleksi Rakuzan." Tetsuya berkata tanpa menatap Chihiro.

"Benarkah itu? Ohh, _Kami-sama_ terima kasih banyak. Tetsuya-ku memang hebat!" Chihiro tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk erat Tetsuya. Dalam hati Tetsuya hanya menggerutu 'bagaimana bisa iblis sepertimu masih mengucapkan nama Tuhan? Ironis sekali' 

* * *

Singkatnya, tibalah hari masuk sekolah. Tetsuya sudah siap dengan seragam barunya yang begitu bagus. Kemeja biru muda dipadukan dengan Blazer putih membuat tetsuya tampak sangat imut. Untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya, Tetsuya memiliki tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata, dengan mata bulat dan pipi yang tembem, membuatnya masih terlihat seperti anak SD yang lucu. Tapi sepertinya ia semain kurus mengingat tekanan hidupnya saat ini sangat berat. Tetsuya harap, di sekolah barunya nanti ia akan mendapatkan suasana yang lebih baik agar bisa melupakan beban yang menunggunya di rumah.

" _Ohayou_ Tetsuya. _Nii-san_ sudah membuatkanmu sarapan istimewa. Cepatlah duduk dan segera sarapan. _Nii-san_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Chihiro menyambut Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan Tetsuya yang mengenakan seragam itu. Ah, Chihiro semakin jatuh ke dalam cinta yang sesat.

Tetsuya makan dalam diam. Selama sarapan itu hanya diisi oleh ocehan dari Chihiro yang menceritakan tentang bagaimana hari pertamanya saat sekolah di Rakuzan dulu, kondisi sosial yang ada di sana dan lain sebagainya. Namun, Tetsuya tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Pikirannya sibuk oleh pertanyaan 'bagaimana bisa dia cerewet begini?'. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, dalam ocehan itu terdapat hal penting yang perlu dia ingat. Sayangnya Tetsuya tak mendengarkan.

* * *

Tetsuya telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang SMA Rakuzan yang megah. Ia hendak turun dari mobil namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chihiro. "Apa?" Tetsuya menoleh dan bertanya dengan singkat kemudian Chihiro menarik Tetsuya untuk lebih mendekat. Chihiro berbisik, "Jangan lupa kata-kata _Nii-san_ yang tadi ya." Tentu Tetsuya tak mengerti, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Masa bodoh toh dia sudah sangat membenci Chihiro. Tetsuya hanya tidak ingin terlibat percakapan panjang dengan Chihiro. Setelah itu Chihiro menarik sedikit dagu Tetsuya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan. Tetsuya tidak melawan, pikirannya kosong. Kecupan itu semakin lama menjadi lumatan yang menuntut Tetsuya untuk membuka mulutnya. Ah sial, Chihiro ingin lebih. Tapi dia tidak ingin merusak hari pertama Tetsuya masuk sekolah. Jika melakukan hal itu sekarang, Chihiro yakin dia tidak bisa berhenti hingga Tetsuya pingsan. Chihiro melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir mungil itu. Tetsuya hanya bisa terengah kehabisan nafas. "Maaf Tetsuya, _Nii-san_ terbawa suasana." Segera Tetsuya mengambil sapu tangan disakunya dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah oleh banyak _saliva_. Tetsuya keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Chihiro melihat langkah terburu-buru Tetsuya memasuki gerbang Rakuzan. Sepertinya Tetsuya hampir terlambat.

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru hampir dimulai di aula SMA Rakuzan, namun Tetsuya masih kebingungan mencari letak aula di sekolah semegah itu. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan matanya jeli mencari sambil sesekali bertanya pada _senpai_ yang lewat. "Ah, itu dia aulanya!" tersenyum lebar, Tetsuya segera berlari ke arah aula itu, tinggal melewati sebuah koridor dan...

"UGHH!" Brukk! Tetsuya menabrak dada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari dari arah samping koridor dan menghadangnya. Tetsuya terjatuh cukup keras karena tadi dia berlari lumayan kencang. Tapi orang di depannya itu masih tegap berdiri. Mengusap hidungnya yang sakit karena benturan tadi, perlahan Tetsuya mendongak dan matanya seketika terbelalak. 'Orang ini? Preman yang waktu itu?' pikiran Tetsuya mulai tidak karuan, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu orang ini lagi. Susah payah Tetsuya berdiri namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh preman bersurai merah itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

"T-tolong lepaskan!" Tetsuya masih memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun apa daya, tubuh ringkih itu tidak mungkin bisa melawan tubuh kekar yang menariknya. Bahkan Tetsuya sudah dibuat terjatuh dua kali.

Sampailah mereka di belakang gedung aula dengan usaha Tetsuya yang tidak membuahkan hasil. 'Uh, tempat ini sepi sekali' batin Tetsuya ketakutan. Apa mungkin orang didepannya ini ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Oh tidak, Tetsuya ingin segera pergi. Upacara penyambutan juga terdengar sudah dimulai. Orang itu masih mencengkeram tangan Tetsuya sambil menyeringai seram. Tetsuya memberanikan diri bertanya "Siapa kau?"

"Heeeh? Kau tidak mengenalku? Apa kau tidak ingat pernah menabrakku? Dan tadi yang kedua kali." Pria merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"I-itu salahmu k-karena sudah menghadangku tiba-tiba! Aku ingat tapi aku kan sudah minta m-maaf waktu itu. Tolong dilupakan. L-lagi pula aku tidak mengenalmu." Tetsuya mendorong dada pria didepannya. Terlalu dekat.

"Hmmm, aku masih belum memaafkanmu. Dan ingat ini baik-baik! Namaku adalah Akashi..."

Tangan akashi bergerak ke arah belakang kepala Tetsuya dan menekannya agar wajah Tetsuya mendekat padanya. Lagi-lagi Akashi menyentuh hidung Tetsuya dengan hidungnya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau adalah mainanku mulai saat ini."

Kemudian Akashi menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya pada hidung Tetsuya yang memerah karena benturan tadi. "Apa itu sakit? Hidungmu sangat merah." Tetsuya hanya membatu, dia ingin menangis. Sungguh orang yang bernama Akashi ini sangat menakutkan.

"Hiks, Uuuh, aku t-tidak mau. Tolong jangan ganggu aku Akashi- _san_." Dorongan pada dada Akashi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, Akashi sama sekali tidak mundur dan malah menekan tubuh kecil Tetsuya semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. "L-lepaskan akuu! Hiks hiks! A-akashi- _san_!" oh, Tetsuya mulai berlinang air mata.

" _No_! Kau harus memanggilku Akashi- _sama_ mulai sekarang!" Akashi mulai mengecup ringan pipi Tetsuya hingga kecupannya turun ke dagu membuat Tetsuya mendongak. "A-aku t-tidak mau. Aakh..!" Tetsuya memekik kecil saat Akashi menggigit lehernya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Tetsuya. Cepat katakan!" perintah Akashi seketika membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau harus menyerah.

"B-baik, Akashi- _sama_." Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Akashi membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat. Tetsuya cukup mudah untuk ditaklukkan walaupun tadi sempat melakukan perlawanan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berarti untuk Akashi. Tetsuya masih terisak karena Akashi masih belum melepaskannya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melumat bibir mungil Tetsuya dengan kasar. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Lidah Akashi memaksa untuk masuk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sepertinya Akashi sedang dikuasai nafsu. Ia terus melumat bibir Tetsuya, menggigitnya hingga Tetsuya membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya benar-benar ingin menelusuri tidak hanya mulut kecil itu namun seluruh tubuh Tetsuya sangat ingin dia rasakan. Oh, sial! Seseorang harus menghentikan Akashi.

"Uuuhhnnn!" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan erangannya walaupun hatinya menolak. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif apabila diberi rangsangan memabukkan begini. Ini semua gara-gara Chihiro. Akashi melepas ciuman sebentar. Kesempatan itu Tetsuya gunakan untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tubuhnya sangat lemas dengan wajah memerah. _Saliva_ mengalir di sudut bibirnya hingga turun ke dagu. Erotis sekali.

"Hei, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti. Haha, aku beruntung menemukanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu sekarang Tetsuya. Aku ingin mendengar eranganmu lebih banyak." Akashi menyentuh bibir basah Tetsuya dengan jempolnya dan hendak melumat bibir itu lagi namun suara dari dalam aula merusak _mood-_ nya.

" _Panggilan untuk Akashi Seijuurou di harap memasuki gedung aula untuk memberikan pidato. Sekali lagi panggilan untuk..."_

"Akh! Sial! Orang tua itu merepotkan saja." Akashi mengumpat lalu segera menarik Tetsuya untuk memasuki gedung aula. Tetsuya masih terlihat ketakutan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan wajah yang memerah. Melihat itu, Akashi mengecup bibir Tetsuya sekali lagi, sangat singkat.

"Kau itu terlalu cengeng!" Tetsuya hanya menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya.

Saat memasuki gedung aula. Tetsuya segera duduk di deretan kursi siswa baru atas arahan dari guru yang berjaga. Sedangkan Akashi? Dengan santainya dia menaiki podium untuk memberikan pidato dari perwakilan siswa baru karena Akashi meraih peringkat pertama dalam seleksi ujian masuk. Tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana _superior-_ nya seorang Akashi itu.

Di sekolah itu, tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam pada Akashi. Salah sedikit saja, hidupmu akan menjadi taruhannya. Oleh karena itu Akashi bebas melakukan apa saja termasuk terlambat hadir untuk memberikan pidato.

Saat Akashi sedang berpidato, dibangkunya Tetsuya sudah tidak punya semangat lagi. Kehidupan sekolah yang ia dambakan rusak seketika oleh seseorang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang menurut Tetsuya adalah preman berhati jahat. Dan anehnya lagi, bagaimana bisa makhluk paling pintar seangkatannya itu memiliki sifat yang setara dengan iblis dirumahnya (baca:Chihiro).

Perlahan Tetsuya mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ingatan tentang beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berputar diotaknya. Ingatan tersebut tercampur dengan seluruh ingatan buruk yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana perlakuan Chihiro padanya, Tetsuya ingat semua itu dan sekarang ditambah lagi seorang Akashi yang juga melecehkannya sama seperti Chihiro. Tetsuya harus bagaimana sekarang, ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Tes.. tes.. air mata Tetsuya tumpah lagi, kepalanya terlalu pusing memikirkan hal yang berkecamuk dikepalanya dan seketika semuanya gelap. Tetsuya yang malang pingsan sudah. 

* * *

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

Ketika Tetsuya membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah langit-langit berwarna putih, disampingnya terdapat tirai dengan warna putih juga. Mungkin dia dibawa ke UKS begitu pikir Tetsuya. Ia mencoba bangun sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sudah sadar?" sebuah suara membuat Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya. Tepat dari seberang arah tirai putih tersibak menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata. Pada rambut hijaunya terselip sebuah jepit rambut berwarna coklat. Hening sejenak karena Tetsuya terpaku pada jepit rambut yang dikenakan orang itu. "Jepit rambut ini adalah _lucky item_ -ku hari ini. Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku? Aku adalah dokter UKS disini. Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Bagaimana kondisimu?" Midorima bertanya dengan wajah dingin, sedikit menakutkan untuk seorang dokter sekolah. "A-aku sedikit pusing. Midorima- _sensei_." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Apa kau kelelahan akhir-akhir ini? Tubuhmu lemah sekali. Sebaiknya jaga pola makanmu dan jangan lupa untuk mengurangi yang namanya begadang. Sudah jelas sekali kau ini kurang tidur. Lihat kantung mata itu. Aku akan memberimu beberapa obat jangan lupa diminum." Midorima berbicara panjang lebar seakan ia peramal yang sedang menerawang kondisi Tetsuya yang ternyata memang akurat. Tetsuya jarang tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini dan pikirannya memang agak depresi — sampai ingin mati.

Mendengar itu Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lemah. Kemudian dokter hijau itu meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri di UKS untuk beristirahat. Kebetulan, hanya ada Tetsuya di ruang UKS tersebut sehingga Tetsuya mulai menyamankan diri di kasur yang cukup besar itu, setelah ini ia harus meminum obatnya. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasa ada seseorang yang datang dan duduk di samping kasurnya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Akashi menyeringai padanya bagai iblis yang siap memakan jiwa manusia. "M-mau apa Kau!?" sedikit membentak, Tetsuya bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi Akashi.

"ini hari pertamamu, dan kau sudah tumbang. Bagaimana kau akan menjadi mainanku setelahnya? Jangan merepotkan aku Tetsuya." Akashi menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekati Tetsuya. "aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk 'memainkan'mu." Berbisik tepat ditelinga Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menangis. Akashi mulai meraba pipi Tetsuya dan mengusapnya perlahan sambil mengamati setiap lekuk wajah ketakutan itu. Mata Tetsuya melirik ke arah lain dengan gelisah. Akashi tahu Tetsuya sedang berusaha menghindari tatapannya yang menusuk. Ah, imut sekali, begitu pikir Akashi. — dasar psikopat.

Perlahan jari-jari Akashi turun menyentuh dagu mungil Tetsuya. Ditariknya wajah si surai _baby blue_ untuk menengadah karena sejak tadi Tetsuya selalu menunduk. "aku bingung sekarang. Apakah aku harus 'bermain' dengan cara keras, atau dengan kelembutan. Tapi melihat tingkahmu, kau ini sangat rapuh Tetsuya. Itu membuatku ingin sekali mengacaukanmu."

Hiks...

Tetsuya menangis lagi. Akashi memaksanya untuk menatap mata berbeda warna itu. Mata yang sangat menakutkan, namun menawan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak merasakan keindahan mata Akashi itu karena ketakutan sudah menyelimuti dirinya. Padahal mata dwiwarna itu sudah menaklukkan banyak wanita namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian si raja Akashi. Ya. Akashi belum pernah jatuh cinta. Atau mungkin pernah? Hanya saja dia lupa.

Mulanya bibir kedua anak Adam itu hanya sebatas bersentuhan dengan lembut. Tetsuya sang penerima merasa agak lega karena Akashi tidak memaksanya seperti tadi pagi. Setidaknya ciuman ini tidak terlalu kasar. Ia tak bisa berontak karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Perlahan mata Tetsuya mulai terpejam, bukan karena dia menikmati ciuman itu. Ia hanya terlalu lelah melawan setan merah didepannya, _toh_ percuma saja menolak. "kau pasrah sekali hm? Apa permainan lembut membuatmu bosan?" akashi bertanya sambil menyeringai senang.

Tetsuya langsung terbelalak dan refleks mendorong dada Akashi untuk menjauh tapi gagal karena Akashi jauh lebih kuat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Akashi langsung mendorong tubuh Tetsuya untuk telentang dan menindihnya dengan tubuhnya. Akashi sangat senang melihat Tetsuya mulai menangis lagi. Tangan kecilnya mendorong-dorong dada bidang Akashi.

"jangan.. ku mohon. Hiks.. jangan lakukan ini padaku.." mata biru itu memberanikan diri menatap Akashi, mencari sedikit harapan mungkin saja Akashi mau berubah pikiran. "kau takut?" Akashi bertanya meremehkan.

Tetsuya menelan ludah kelu dan mengangguk keras sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia menangis lebih keras, badannya bergetar hebat. Tidak main-main betapa ketakutannya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Melihat itu, Akashi sedikit kaget karena ia tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan setakut ini. Tapi masa bodoh, hatinya yang sekeras batu masih ingin menggoda Tetsuya lagi. "kau ingin aku berhenti?" Akashi bertanya sekali lagi. Dengan cepat Tetsuya menangguk lagi. Suaranya tidak mampu keluar lagi.

Menyeringai sebentar lalu Akashi berkata "baiklah, untuk saat ini aku akan berhenti. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menciumku disini!" menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Sekali lagi Tetsuya menelan ludah. Persetan dengan harga diri, hanya ciuman kecil, tidak masalah. Daripada Tetsuya diperkosa oleh setan merah ini. "aku menunggu. Tetsuya." Uuh, dasar tidak sabaran.

Perlahan Tetsuya memajukan wajahnya mendekati Akashi. Posisi setengah berbaring sangat tidak nyaman membuat kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragam Akashi agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Cup, bibir mungil itu mencium bibir Akashi dengan singkat. Akashi melongo, antara jengkel dan gemas pada tingkah _baby blue_ didepannya. Sungguh, bukan ciuman manis sperti itu yang Akashi inginkan. Direngkuhnya wajah Tetsuya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri Akashi memeluk pinggang Tetsuya. Memaksa Tetsuya untuk berciuman lagi, tapi ciuman ala Akashi. Akashi kembali mendominasi. Tangan kanannya beralih kebelakang kepala Tetsuya, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tetsuya tak kuasa melepas dominasi Akashi padanya. Ciuman itu sangat memabukkan membuat Tetsuya semakin mencengkeram kerah seragam Akashi dengan kuat. Matanya perlahan terpejam, entah menikmati atau apa, namun sesekali keluar erangan dari Tetsuya membuat setan merah semakin tidak tahan. Diraihnya tangan Tetsuya pada kerah bajunya dan meletakkan kedua tangan itu untuk memeluk lehernya. Kini mereka benar-benar berpelukan sambil berciuman. Tetsuya sedikit kewalahan meladeni ciuman liar Akashi. Sesekali Tetsuya meremas surai merah milik Akashi. Menyalurkan hasratnya lewat erangan saja tidak cukup. Tetsuya ingin pingsan, tapi ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya. Secara tiba-tiba Akashi meremas bokong Tetsuya dengan tangan kirinya membuat Tetsuya yang memang tubuhnya sangat sensitif bereaksi. Erangannya makin keras ditambah ciuman yang makin panas serta bokong yang diremas. "Ah.. ah, ber.. berhentihh.. uhhnn.." lumatan terakhir itu berhasil membuat tubuh Tetsuya bergetar tidak karuan. Sensasi yang sangat aneh hingga membuat dadanya sakit. Tubuhnya ambruk ke atas kasur dengan nafas yang memburu dan wajah yang memerah namun tak lama kemudian dia pingsan, atau tertidur karena kelelahan. Tidak jauh beda dengan Tetsuya, Akashi pun sama kacaunya. Hasratnya belum lepas sepenuhnya, tapi ia sudah bergairah begini. Hanya dengan berciuman begitu membuat Akashi hampir gila. Ia tidak habis pikir seorang Tetsuya bisa membuatnya begini. "haha, kau luar biasa Tetsuya." Tangannya mengusap surai biru dengan sayang. Akashi tersenyum sebentar, namun ia segera sadar kembali. 'apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Cih! Bisa-bisanya tersenyum pada bocah lemah ini!' batinnya kesal.

Masih memandangi wajah terlelap Tetsuya, Akashi sendiri sangat bingung kenapa dia begitu tertarik pada bocah biru ini. Saat pertemuan mereka di dekat kantin sekolah, Akashi tahu, Tetsuya tidak sengaja menabraknya namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Tetsuya. Perasaan itu.. begitu familiar ketika ia melihat mata dan surai biru itu. "Ah, sial! Ada apa dengan bocah ini _sih_." Akashi memijit dahinya sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut.

"oh, tadi dia pingsan saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru." Tiba-tiba Midorima menjawab dari luar tirai yang menutupi ranjang UKS. Sedikit kaget, Akashi bertanya "sejak kapan kau ada disitu Midorima- _sensei_?"

"baru saja." Midorima menjawab singkat. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Midorima mengetahui apa yang sudah Akashi lakukan pada Tetsuya, _toh_ Akashi tidak peduli — lebih tepatnya tidak tahu malu, mungkin.

"Apa dia sudah meminum obatnya?" Midorima bertanya sambil mengecek beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa dari luar tadi. Mendengar hal itu, Akashi segera melirik meja disamping ranjang tempat Tetsuya berbaring. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua buah obat dan segelas air yang belum disentuh oleh Tetsuya.

Midorima membuka tirai pembatas itu dan melihat obat yang belum diminum Tetsuya "seharusnya dia meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Hmm.."

" _Sensei_ , kenapa Tetsuya bisa pingsan?" Akashi bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Midorima.

"jangan berisik, biarkan dia istirahat. Kau, cepat kembali ke kelasmu!" Midorima memang terkenal dingin pada siswa, dia bahkan jarang tersenyum.

"jangan memerintahku _sensei._ Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia sadar." Akashi yang keras kepala itu sangat menyebalkan dimata Midorima. Mau tidak mau, Midorima hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali mengecek dokumen-dokumen tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan yang sangat ia cintai jika ia membuat tuan muda Akashi marah. Menyedihkan.

Tak terlalu lama kemudian, Tetsuya kembali sadar. Padahal ia berharap bisa pingsan lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya hari sudah siang dan menyedihkan sekali Tetsuya tidak bisa menghadiri kelas pertamanya di SMA. Ia khawatir tidak akan mempunyai teman nanti. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat tidur dan menemukan Akashi si setan sedang duduk manis (?) menungguinya. Tetsuya ingin sekali meneriaki wajah seram itu agar segera pergi dari hidupnya, tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanya seekor marmut dikandang serigala.

Melihat Tetsuya sadar, segera Akashi mengambil obat dan segelas air diatas meja tadi — menyodorkannya pada Tetsuya. Yang diberi obat hanya mngernyit tak paham. 'kenapa sok peduli begitu? Bukannya dia yang membuat Tetsuya lupa meminum obatnya'— batin Tetsuya sangat jengkel sebenarnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Tetsuya meminum obatnya. Akashi hanya mengamatinya dalam diam namun tetap menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai, Tetsuya berniat untuk keluar dari UKS dan masuk kelas namun ditahan oleh Akashi. "Mau kemana?"

"ke kelas." Tetsuya menjawab tanpa melihat Akashi.

"Heeeh? Kau ini benar-benar masokis ya. Tubuhmu sedang sakit tapi masih memaksakan diri ke kelas. Dasar bodoh!" Akashi menahan lengan Tetsuya agar tak turun dari ranjang. Lalu Midorima masuk dan mengecek kondisi Tetsuya lagi.

"Aku sudah menelpon kakakmu Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemputmu. Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak perlu masuk kelas dulu. Kau juga sudah mendapat izin dari wali kelasmu." Midorima menjelaskan.

Tetsuya terbelalak kaget. "A..APA? _Sensei_ a..aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau pulang." Suaranya bergetar. Akashi heran memperhatikan. Ia lihat Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan keras kepala begitu. Bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat dirumah. Ingat, tidur yang cukup dan makan yang teratur." Midorima menyuruh Tetsuya untuk bersiap-siap pulang. 

* * *

Tetsuya tidak menyangka Akashi akan menemaninya hingga mengantarkan sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Yang benar saja, memangnya Akashi itu tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran apa? Kenapa dari tadi pagi ia harus melihat wajah menyeramkan itu. Hmm, Wajah Tetsuya benar-benar lesu. Kini tidak akan ada tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Dirumah, disekolah, semuanya sama. Ya, sama-sama dipenuhi iblis.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil milik Chihiro melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang dimana Akashi dan Tetsuya menunggu. Dengan buru-buru Chihiro keluar dari mobil. Ia memeluk Tetsuya yang dari tadi cuma melamun. Melihat itu Akashi hanya terdiam memperhatikan. 'jadi ini kakak Tetsuya?'

"Tetsuya tidak apa-apa? Kenapa Tetsuya bisa sakit begini? _Nii-san_ sangat khawatir." Chihiro bertanya sambil menatap Tetsuya dan memegang kedua pipinya. Tak menjawab, Tetsuya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Akashi dan Chihiro.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil juga, Chihiro menatap tajam ke arah Akashi, begitupun sebaliknya, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi sangat membenci orang yang bernama Chihiro ini. 

* * *

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

 **Pesan dari author : Anoo, minna-san saya minta maaf jika terjadi keterlambatan dalam mengupload cerita karena berbagai kesibukan di sekolah (btw,saya sudah cukup umur kok). Oh iya, kalau ada yang tidak suka cerita saya silahkan tidak apa-apa. Tapi itu, tolong yah jangan bilang pakai kata kasar. Pokoknya, kalau tidak suka silahkan jangan di baca ya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung, :***

Brakk! Chihiro membanting pintu mobil dan menarik Tetsuya untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Tetsuya hanya meringis merasakan cengkeraman dan tarikan tangan Chihiro dilengannya. Di dalam rumah, Chihiro mendudukkan Tetsuya di sofa ruang tamu sedangkan Chihiro berjongkok didepannya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah Nii-san katakan tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan anak itu?" — memegang kedua lengan Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dia memangnya?" — bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan peringatanku Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku melarangmu bersekolah disana." Chihiro bergumam sambil menunduk, namun Tetsuya masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou itu berbahaya Tetsuya! Jangan pernah kau mendekatinya lagi. Menghidarlah! Jika ada dia, a..aku... Sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja! Ya! Kau pindah sekolah saja! A..atau TIDAK USAH SEKOLAH SAJA! KAU CUKUP DIRUMAH BERSAMA NII-SAN!" Chihiro mulai kehilangan kendali sambil tertawa menyeringai dan berbicara semakin keras. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Tetsuya menguat membuat Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dari pandangan Tetsuya, Chihiro sudah menunjukkan gejala seperti seorang psikopat dan itu membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

"lepaskan aku! Ah! Sakit." — sekuat apapun Tetsuya berusaha, dia sudah terperangkap. Sesaat sebelum air matanya jatuh, Chihiro memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Tetsuya.

"aku, sudah tidak mengerti lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu Tetsuya tertidur, dia belum sembuh betul dari sakitnya.

* * *

Di sekolah, Akashi hanya duduk di mejanya dengan bosan. Tetsuya sudah pulang sejak tadi dan dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suasana kelas yang ramai karena jam istirahat. Matanya tertuju pada pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya di luar sana. Seijuurou sudah bosan merasakan tatapan kagum dari seluruh penghuni kelas yang melihatnya. Kata-kata pujian yang dia dengar dari para perempuan itu sudah seperti angin lalu. Dalam pikirannya, dia sangat terganggu pada Tetsuya yang terasa sangat familiar namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkinkah dia pernah bertemu Tetsuya di suatu tempat? Akh, Akashi ingin cepat pulang dan mencari tahu.

Singkatnya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Akashi langsung bergegas ke kantor ayahnya, dia rasa, ayahnya adalah orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai. Sopirnya telah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Setelah menaiki mobil, sopir bertanya

"tuan muda ingin langsung pulang atau.."

"ke kantor ayah!"

"baik tuan."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, tak ada lagi kata yang keluar diantara keduanya hingga seijuurou sampai di kantor sang ayah. Menuruni mobil dengan gagahnya padahal masih anak SMA kelas satu. Akashi sudah mampu menarik perhatian penghuni kantor tersebut dan membuat mereka tunduk hormat padanya. Dasar sultan!

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Akashi menuju ruangan ayahnya. Kebetulan, sang ayah tidak terlalu sibuk sore itu. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak begitu akrab dengan sang kepala keluarga Akashi itu, namun rasa penasarannya tidak terbendung lagi. Ayahnya tahu segalanya dan mungkin saja, beliau juga mengetahui mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya dan alasan mengapa Seijuurou bisa se-penasaran ini.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Seperti biasa, ayah Akashi sedang melihat-lihat beberapa dokumen dengan santai. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat anaknya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa anakku bisa repot-repot datang mengunjungi ayahnya?" ayah Akashi meletakkan dokumen di meja.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sempat membawa oleh-oleh karena terburu-buru. Apa lain kali aku harus membawa em... soda? Ah,itu tidak baik untuk lambungmu ayah."

"Haha, kau benar-benar anakku." Tertawa ringan, ayahnya melanjutkan " sungguh, tidak biasanya kau ke tempatku. Ada apa?"

"aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu mengenai keluarga Kuroko ayah?" Akashi langsung mengutarakan niatnya.

"Ah, Kuroko.. sudah lama sekali.." ayah Seijuurou sejenak tersenyum tipis namun sedikit sedih.

"sudah ku duga ayah tahu. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita ayah?"

"Kakekmu adalah sahabat dekat keluarga Kuroko. Aku mengenal anak sahabatnya yang satu generasi denganku. Tapi sejak dia dan istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku sudah tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan keluarga Kuroko lagi. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya mengenai keluarga Kuroko?"

"Aku mempunyai teman namanya Kuroko, aku merasa tidak asing dengannya sehingga aku ingin mencari tahu dan akhirnya aku bertanya pada ayah."

"benarkah? Apakah dia cucu kedua dari sahabat kakekmu? Seingatku, Ku rasa kau dan dia seumuran." Ayah Akashi sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Kuroko setelah orangtuanya meninggal?"

"ku dengar perusahaan Kuroko dikelola oleh anak sulung mereka yang masih sangat muda. Tapi sejak itu, Kuroko memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita."

Akashi mulai menerka-nerka, mungkinkah kakak Tetsuya yang mengelola perusahaan itu? Lalu mengapa setelah dia mengambil alih perusahaan, dia memutuskan kerjasama dengan Akashi? Mulai ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Ayah, apakah keluarga Kuroko hanya memiliki dua anak?"

"ya, dua-duanya laki-laki. Anak pertama pernah bersekolah di sekolah kita dulu dan dia adalah murid yang genius. Tak heran perusahaan Kuroko masih kokoh sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang kedua?" Akashi mulai bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak biasaya kau terburu-buru begini. Ada apa memangnya dengan anak kedua? Yang kuingat hanya sebatas dia seumuran denganmu, dan tak ku sangka sekarang menjadi temanmu di sekolah. Selebihnya aku tidak begitu ingat karena dia tidak begitu menonjol saat pertemuan antar keluarga"

"Pertemuan keluarga? Berarti aku pernah bertemu dengan Tetsuya sebelumnya?" Akashi sedikit kaget, dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"ah, jadi namanya Tetsuya ya, haha. Ya begitulah. Itu adalah pertmuan antar keluarga terparah yang pernah " ayah Akashi terkekeh mengingat ceritanya dan itu membuat Seijuurou sangat penasaran.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"kau tidak ingat? Hahah, dasar bocah. Cepat pulang sana! Aku harus kerja." Sambil masih tersenyum (sangat langka terjadi), ayah Akashi mengusir anaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Akashi yang sedikit kecewa pun perlahan pamit untuk pulang. Dia akan bertanya lain kali atau mencari tahunya sendiri.

Ketika Akashi sampai diambang pintu, ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Sei, tanyakan pada _maid_ tentang foto pertemuan antar keluarga 10 tahun yang lalu, ku harap kau menemukan jawabannya."

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Akashi mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Demam Tetsuya sudah turun, badannya juga tidak selemah tadi siang. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak setelah minum obat tadi. Sinar matahari sore menembus kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali menikmati matahari sore dengan secangkir teh hangat, tapi akhir-akhir ini kegiatan itu tidak pernah Tetsuya lakukan lagi, bersama sang kakak.

Perlahan, Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Belum sempat ia menuruni tangga, Tetsuya mendengar Chihiro terisak di dalam kamarnya. Karena penasaran, Tetsuya mendekati kamar Chihiro dan perlahan membuka pintunya. tidak dikunci, kemudian ia mengintip. Terlihat Chihiro sedang menggunting sesuatu di dalam kamarnya, seperti foto dan banyak juga yang berserakan di kamar itu. Foto apakah itu? Tetsuya tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dan, kenpa Chihiro menangis selagi menggunting foto-foto itu?

Tetsuya akan mengeceknya nanti, sekarang ia harus mengalihkan Chihiro terlebih dahulu.

" _Nii-san_ , apa aku boleh masuk?" Tetsuya pura-pura mengetok pintu yang kembali ia tutup rapat.

"T..tetsuya? AH! Tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara barang dibereskan di dalam kamar. Tetsuya menunggu dengan sabar.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Chihiro yang sedikit lebih kurus dengan mata yang cekung dan sembab habis menangis. "Ada apa Tetsuya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Chihiro memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tetsuya. Tetsuya menahannya agar tidak mendorong orang menyebalkan itu.

"aku baik-baik saja. _Nii-san_ aku ingin sesuatu, apakah _Nii-san_ akan membelikannya untukku?"

"Apapun untuk Tetsuya asalkan kau tidak sakit lagi seperti tadi. Itu membuat _Nii-san_ khawatir. Apa yang Tetsuya inginkan? Hm?"

"Aku ingin makan sushi. Sushi yang paling enak. Sekarang _Nii-san_." Tetsuya sedikit merengek agar chihiro mau. Ia harus melakukan ini walaupun ia tidak ingin.

"baiklah, akan _Nii-san_ belikan. Aku senang Tetsuya sudah sembuh." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chihiro mengecup bibir Tetsuya dengan perlahan. Tetsuya hanya bisa memejamkan mata menahan amarahnya. Ia terpaksa mengikuti ciuman itu. Semakin lama akan semakin menuntut. Cih!

" _Nii-san_ , bisakah berangkat sekarang? Aku akan menunggu _Nii-san_ dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Baiklah, _Nii-san_ akan segera kembali." Setelah kecupan singkat, Chihiro berangkat tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia lengah jika bahagia.

Sesaat setelah mobil Chihiro berangkat, Tetsuya buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar Chihiro dan mencari kumpulan foto-foto itu. Ada di salah satu laci meja Chihiro beserta guntingnya. Banyak sekali foto yang telah digunting dan ada beberapa yang masih utuh.

Di dalam salah satu foto terlihat suasana pesta yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Di foto lainnya lagi terlihat mendiang ayah Tetsuya merangkul pria yang seumuran sambil tertawa bahagia. Anehnya, pria yang dirangkul ayah Tetsuya memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir mirip dengan Akashi seijuurou terutama rambut merahnya.

Sambil bertanya-tanya, Tetsuya mencoba menyambungkan potongan-potongan foto yang sudah digunting, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat foto yang tersambung itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang mencium pipi Tetsuya kecil. Dan parahnya lagi, Tetsuya begitu yakin kalau anak yang menciumnya itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia ingat betul mata dwiwarna itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu? Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengingatnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Akashi lagi-lagi turun dari mobilnya tergesa-gesa. Begitu pintu mansionnya terbuka ia segera memanggil beberapa _maid_ untuk membawakannya album foto pertemuan antar keluarga beberapa tahun lalu. Para _maid_ kalang kabut mencari arsip-arsip keluarga penting itu dan segera membawakannya pada sang tuan.

Di tangan Akashi sudah terdapat album foto berukuran besar. Sambil duduk dikasur kamarnya,ia mulai membuka satu per satu album itu.

Halaman pertama menunjukkan kakeknya beserta sseorang yang ia yakini sebagai kakek Tetsuya karena mereka seumuran. Halaman demi halaman ia buka, hanyalah foto pertemuan biasa sampai pada pertengahan halaman,ia melihat potret dirinya saat masih kecil sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki imut dan tentu saja Akashi sangat mengenali itu. Tetsuya, mata indahnya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Foto selanjutnya menunjukkan dirinya sedang menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya dengan latar belakang para orang tua yang tampak tertawa bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan. Saat itulah, Akashi mengingat semuanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada peristiwa penting itu. Pantas saja Tetsuya begitu berbeda sejak pertemuan mereka ketika Tetsuya tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang telah dia lamar di depan orang tua mereka, cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Bersambung


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no Basuke © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Gray Disaster**

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Mayuzumi Chihiro

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Comfort

 **Rated : M (anak kecil dilarang baca)**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy dan konten dewasa**

"Tetsuya, menikahlah denganku." Lamaran bernada perintah itu meluncur dari mulut Seijuurou kecil. Didepannya berdiri Tetsuya yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Seijuurou—tidak mengerti. " Tetsuya akan menjadi istriku kan?" Seijuurou bertanya sekali lagi. Masih belum ada jawaban dari Tetsuya namun suasana disekitar mereka terdengar riuh karena para orang dewasa yang menghadiri pesta masih terkaget atas lamaran bocah itu. Banyak yang menyebut mereka lucu dan menggemaskan hingga membuat semua orang tersenyum tapi tidak untuk satu orang. Ya. Chihiro. Dia terlihat sangat murka melihat adik kesayangannya akan direbut iblis merah kecil.

"Tetsuya tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Chihiro berteriak lantang dari balik kerumunan orang, berjalan ke arah Tetsuya dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. "ouh, lihatlah mereka memperebutkan anak itu. Manis sekali haha" terdengar suara orang-orang menertawakan mereka padahal menurut Chihiro itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Adiknya sedang terancam disini, dia akan direbut oleh Seijuurou si anak nakal. Bagaimana mungkin Chihiro membiarkan itu.

"aku bertanya pada Tetsuya, Chihiro _nii-san_!" Seijuurou memberi tatapan tajam pada Chihiro. Cukup menyebalkan meskipun dia masih sangat bocah, tapi tingkahnya sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Tak lama kemudian Tetsuya menjawab, "Apakah aku bisa minum _vanilla shake_ yang banyak jika aku jadi istri Sei _-kun_?" —tidak itu bukan jawaban.

Spontan Seijuurou yang polos menjawab "Ya tentu saja!"

"Kau juga bisa minum _vanilla shake_ jika bersama _nii-san_ Tetsuya!" Chihiro tidak mau kalah meyakinkan Tetsuya.

"Tapi _nii-san_ sering melarangku minum yang manis terlalu banyak. Aku mau menjadi istri Sei _-kun_ saja." Jawaban yang bahkan tak ia mengerti apa arti dari seorang 'istri'. Mereka terlalu polos.

"Tidak boleeeh! Huaaa _kaa-san_! Tetsuya mau menikah dengan Seijuurou." Chihiro yang juga masih bocah 10 tahun itu menangis tidak rela. Melihat itu nyonya Kuroko langung datang dan menenangkan anak tertuanya itu sambil tersenyum lucu. Ia berpikir betapa posesifnya sang kakak pada adiknya, membuat Chihiro terlihat seperti kakak yang baik dan berusaha melindungi adiknya. Padahal, mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah perasaan cemburu yang sesungguhnya. Bukan dari seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi seperti seekor predator kepada mangsanya.

* * *

Punggung Tetsuya langsung kaku ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka oleh Chihiro. Ia terlalu asik mengamati foto-foto masa lalunya hingga tidak sadar Chihiro sudah datang.

"apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" nada suara chihiro sangat dingin seperti menahan amarah.

Tanpa berani menjawab, Tetsuya mengembalikan potongan foto-foto itu ke dalam laci secepatnya. Berniat untuk segera keluar dari kamar Chihiro sambil menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Chihiro.

Sampai di pintu hendak keluar, Chihiro menahan lengannya dan membantingnya kasar hingga jatuh ke lantai. "apa yang sudah kau temukan, hm?" Chihiro mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tetsuya yang terus menunduk takut.

"lihat aku Tetsuya!" —Tetsuya diam

"LIHAT AKU SIALAN!"

Chihiro menjambak rambut Tetsuya di bagian belakang kepalanya membuat Tetsuya mendongak. Ternyata ia sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"ma..maaf _nii-san_ " cicit Tetsuya sangat menyesal. Dia benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak usah mencari tahu saja. Dan kini Chihiro mulai tidak terkontrol lagi.

"KAU ADALAH MILIKKU! KAU HARUS BERSAMAKU ATAU AKU AKAN MATI!" Chihiro menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia mulai menangis berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Tetsuya. Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini."

Perlahan Chihiro mendekati Tetsuya yang ketakutan. Ia memegang pundak Tetsuya dan memeluknya. Malam ini, Tetsuya kalah lagi.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, Tetsuya berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki bus karena Chihiro tidak bisa mengantar.—ada rapat.

Kantung matanya sangat jelas terlihat karena hampir semalaman Chihiro membuat Tetsuya menangis. Ya, kau pasti tahu apa yang Chihiro lakukan padanya semalam.

Pinggangnya masih begitu sakit merasakan nyeri yang ada. Sebelum berangkat tadi, Chihiro sempat berpesan kepada Tetsya (lebih tepatnya mengancam)

"Jangan sampai pulang terlambat, atau aku akan bunuh diri." Merepotkan.

Di sekolah, belum banyak murid yang datang. Tetsuya mendapatkan bangku paling belakang karena kemarin dia tidak ikut pelajaran sehingga tidak kebagian yang depan. Masa bodoh, yang penting bisa sekolah di sekolah unggulan.

Tiba-tiba iblis merah masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dibangku didepannya menghadap tetsuya. Ditangannya terdapat _vanilla shake_ , Seijuurou menyodorkannya pada Tetsuya.

"Apa ini?" Tetsuya bertanya.

" _Vanilla shake_ ,"

"aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Ku dengar kau menyukainya. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku atas kelakuanku yang kemarin." Seijuurou berkata dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau sudah melecehkanku dan mengancamku untuk menjadi mainanmu. Semudah itu kah kau minta maaf?" Tetsuya merasa diremehkan.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Temui aku saat istirahat siang di atap. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya tentang _vanilla shake_ , kau, aku dan kakakmu." Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya begitu saja, membuat Tetsuya penasaran, "akan ada masalah seperti apa lagi?"

Selama pelajaran tetsuya sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya direpotkan oleh masalah yang menantinya saat istirahat siang. Ia penasaran pada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan Seijurou nanti. Lagi pula, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui minuman kesukaan Tetsuya. Ini benar-benar aneh.

ATAU, ini ada hubungannya dengan foto masa kecil mereka? Bukankah mereka pernah bertemu saat kecil dulu. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu saat di pesta itu. Kepala Tetsuya mulai pusing karena berpikir keras.

'ayolah ingat sesuatu, Tetsuya bodoh!' pikirannya berbicara

' _vanilla shake_ , pesta, Seijuurou' dan...

"SIAL!" Tetsuya mengumpat, untung tidak terdengar guru. Kini ia ingat, tentang lamaran itu dan bagaimana bodohnya ia menerima lamaran seorang iblis hanya karena _vanilla shake_. Namun apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Chihiro? Ingatannya masih samar.

* * *

Istirahat siang yang ditunggu Seijuurou akhirnya tiba. Segera ia bergegas menuju ke kelas Tetsuya. Ia tidak mau menunggu langsung di atap sekolah, bisa saja Tetsuyanya tidak datang kan?

Suasana kelas mendadak riuh oleh suara gadis yang melihat Seijuurou memasuki kelas Tetsuya — tentu saja suara itu didominasi para gadis yang memuji.

Seijuurou menuju ke Tempat Tetsuya berada yang sudah tampak gelisah dibangkunya.

"Ayo!" Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya.

Tetsuya mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendahului Seijuurou.

Di atap sekolah.

"Bukankah kita dilarang ke sini?" Tetsuya mencoba menghindar — terlambat.

"Aku pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun."

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"apakah lamaranku masih berlaku?" Seijuurou langsung pada intinya,

"a..pa maksudmu dengan lamaran?" pura-pura tidak mengingat apapun.

"dulu aku pernah memintamu menjadi istriku Tetsuya. Dan kau menerimanya asal aku memberimu _vanilla shake_ yang banyak. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin lupa jika diingatkan"—mendekat ke arah Tetsuya

Tidak usah dijelaskan pun sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah ingat. Uh, sangat memalukan! Tetsuya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"lihat aku Tetsuya." Seijuurou menarik dagu Tetsuya agar menatapnya.

"b..bisa kita hentikan pembicaran ini?" mata bulat Tetsuya dengan mantap menatap Seijuurou.

"Apa kau menolakku? Kau lebih memilih bersama kakakmu?" Seijuurou sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"memangnya ada apa dengan kakakku? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

"aku sudah mengetahuinya bahkan saat kita masih kecil. Dia adalah orang yang paling menentang lamaranku. Mungkin orang dewasa menganggap itu hanya sebagai bentuk posesif terhadap adik. Tapi aku tahu, kakakmu begitu membenciku, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam dirinya. Dan aku semakin yakin ketika aku bertemu dengannya saat dia menjemputmu."

"i..itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Tidak ingin membenarkan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Seijuurou adalah kebenaran.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, setelah aku melamarmu dulu, kakakmu membawaku ke suatu tempat dan mencekikku. Aku hampir mati kalau saja ayahmu tidak memanggil kakakmu dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu."

"A..apa? Chihiro _Nii-san_ ti..tidak mungkin melakukan i..itu. dia" Tetsuya menunduk, dia mengetahui sesuatu yang mengerikan, bahkan sejak kecil Chihiro sudah mencintainya hingga hampir membunuh Seijuurou. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Chihiro melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Seijuurou.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku takut. AKU TAKUT!" Tetsuya mulai mundur dan bersandar pada dinding atap. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis shock.

Melihat itu, Seijuurou kaget. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Tetsuya ketakutan. Yang ia tak habis pikir adalah, secepat itu Tetsuya mudah percaya pada orang yang menjelekkan kakaknya, walaupun ia tidak berbohong sama sekali tentang cerita itu.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau percaya pada ceritaku itu?" Seijuurou memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Tetsuya agar berhenti menjambak rambut birunya.

"Tolong aku, AGHH, siapapun tolong aku.. aku takut. TIDAKKK!" Tetsuya memberontak dan menangis. Ia ingat perkataan Chihiro tadi pagi. Chihiro mengancam akan bunuh diri, lalu bagaimana jika Chihiro berubah pikiran dan membunuhnya sama seperti yang dulu Chihiro lakukan pada Seijuurou.

Selagi memberontak, Seijuurou berusaha menenangkan Tetsuya dengan cara apapun sampai tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah kemeja Tetsuya yang kancingnya terbuka sebagian. Terdapat bekas lebam di bagian leher bawah dan disekitar dada Tetsuya. Dan beberapa dari lebam itu, ia tahu.

'SIAL! Itu adalah _kissmark_ '

Saat itulah, Seijuurou benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang sudah Chihiro lakukan padamu?" Seijuurou berkata dengan nada dingin sesaat setelah Tetsuya cukup tenang namun masih menangis.

"..." Tetsuya tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia terlalu takut, hanya bisa menatap nanar Seijuurou seakan memohon untuk diselamatkan.

Tanpa jawaban pun, Seijuurou tahu. Tetsuya, cinta pertama yang sempat ia lupakan telah menjalani kehidupan yang buruk selama ini.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin melindungimu dari apapun yang menyakitimu. Maukah kau mempercayaiku?" Seijuurou berkata dengan sangat serius sembari memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya.

"Aku.. ingin." Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata, Tetsuya mencium bibir Seijuurou dan memeluk leher si surai merah. Ia sangat ingin mempercayai sesorang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Masa bodoh dengan perlakuan Seijuurou waktu itu. Ia hanya ingin selamat dari Chihiro. Tetsuya merasa sedang membuat kontrak dengan iblis, untuk melawan iblis lainnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah pernyataan Seijuurou itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Tetsuya yang malang.

Seijuurou menyalurkan amarahnya dalam ciuman panas itu. Ia menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut kecil Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya pasrah dan mengikuti permainannya, ia tetap menangis serta diiringi desahan. Membuat kontrak dengan iblis berarti ia harus menyerahkan dirinya kan?

"ngh!" Tetsuya kaget ketika tangan kedua tangan besar Chihiro menyentuh punggungnya dibalik kemeja yang sudah terbuka kancingnya.

Tetsuya makin ambruk membentur dinding, ia tidak bisa berdiri tegak karena kakiknya gemetar sejak tadi. Tanpa berkata apapun, Seijuurou mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya untuk duduk di pangkuannya—berhadapan.

Dari situlah ciuman panas mereka dimulai lagi. Suara decakan berkali-kali terdengar disela-sela ciuman itu. Perlahan ciuman itu menuruni bibir, ke dagu Tetsuya dan ke leher putih pucat itu. Mata seijuurou kembali berkilat marah melihat tanda yang ditinggalkan Chihiro pada Tetsuya-nya.

Seijuurou diselimuti nafsu. Ia ingin segera menggantikan tanda itu dengan miliknya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya. Makhluk didepannya ini seakan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Tetsuya masih menangis. Seijuurou tak bisa menebak apa yang makhluk biru itu rasakan saat ini. Perlahan ia mentap Tetsuya sejenak, mengagumi keindahan wajah sang malikat yang sejak kecil sudah menariknya untuk terpesona. Wajah itu kini diselimuti kesedihan dan Seijuurou sangat ingin melindunginya.

Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Tetsuya lama. Membuat Tetsuya sedikit kaget dan mulai berhenti menangis. Mereka saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan.

"Kuatlah Tetsuya. Ada aku." Seijuurou berkata mantap. Tak perlu puisi untuk memenangkan hati Tetsuya. Kata-kata singkat itu berhasil membuat jantung Tetsuya melompat dari tempatnya. Ia tidak tau apakah ucapan Seijuurou itu benar, yang jelas mempunyai seseorang yang akan membantumu sudah menghilangkan setengah bebannya.

"AHN!" Tetsuya mengerang ketika dadanya dikecup kuat. Seijuurou berusaha menyentuh semua tubuh Tetsuya yang telah ditandai Chihiro. Ia meninggalkan bekas baru ditempat lain. sepanjang kegiatan itu Tetsuya hanya bisa mencegkeram surai merah Seijuurou dengan kuat. Rasanya sangat aneh, memalukan, namun nikmat dalam satu waktu.

Seijuurou memainkan milik Tetsuya dengan sanat lembut hingga Tetsuya menggelinjang tak karuan. Ini benar-benar membuatnya ingi meledak

"AHH, AHNN... " klimaks Tetsuya yang pertama, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Air matanya menggenang menahan sensasi yang kuat.

Cairan Tetsuya digunakan Seijuurou untuk memberi pelumas pada bagian belakang Tetsuya. Seijurou ingin mempersiapkan Tetsuya agar tidak merasa kesakitan. Namun ia merasa lubang Tetsuya sudah cukup siap. Amarah itu mulai muncul lagi. Seijuurou mulai berpikir, sudah berapa kali Chihiro memasuki lubang Tetsuya-nya ini hingga lubang Tetsuya bahkan tak perlu dipersiapkan.

Melihat seijuurou terdiam, Tetsuya meraih pipi Seijurou dengan satu tangannya.

"Akashi _-kun_ , aku percaya padamu." Tetsuya berbisik ditelinga Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan amarahnya. Mendengar perkataan Tetsuya itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Ia kembali mencium Tetsuya-nya yang rapuh.

Seijuurou bersiap dengan kejantanannya yang menegang sejak tadi. Sebelumnya, ia melihat wajah Tetsuya dan sedikit terkekeh mengetahui ekspresi shock yang ditunjukkan tetsuya.

"A..apa kau yakin itu akan m..muat?" pekataan polos Tetsuya semakin membuat Seijuurou tidak sabar.

Ia mendekat ke wajah Tetsuya dan berkata

"akan ku masukkan."

Tetsuya terbelalak dan membusungkan dadanya merasakan sesuatu yang besar itu memasukinya.

"A...AHHH! AHH!" Tetsuya memejamkan matanya erat, bagaimana bisa rasanya begitu penuh.

"Aku belum memasukkan semuanya, sayang."

Sekali dorongan yang begitu kuat

"UAHHH, AHNNN AHHH..!" membuat Tetsuya klimaks. Seijuurou langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatan Tetsuya.

Melihat itu, Seijuurou berkata lirih " _Kawaii_ "

Dan ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

"AH! Tunggu! Akashi _-kun_. A..aku belum.. AHH AHHH..!" seijuurou tidak berhenti. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"AH..ITU.. AH..!" Tetsuya kesulitan berkata-kata ditengah tubuhnya yang terlonjak.

"Besar hm?" Seijuurou menatap nakal sembari memelankan gerakan badannya.

"B..Besar.. dan.. d..dalam.. mh..!" Tetsuya berkata dengaan susah payah.

Mendengar itu membuat Seijuurou tidah tahan, ia benar-benar ingin keluar. Digerakkannya tubuhnya lagi lebih kuat dan cepat hingga terdengar sura kulit basah yang bertabrakan disertai erangan keras dari Tetsuya. Ini benar-benar gila. Tetsuya tidak kuat lagi, ia muntahkan cairannya hingga mengenai dada Seijuurou dan dadanya. Sedangkan Seijuurou masih terus menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga ia klimaks dan menahan erangannya sendiri dengan menggigit leher Tetsuya.

Seijuuou mengeluarkannya di dalam Tetsuya. Dapat Tetsuya rasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhinya. Keduanya terengah merasakan sensasi hebat yang benar-benar gila.

Padahal bell masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

* * *

Bersambung


End file.
